kristincashorefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire (character)
Fire is a character from the Dells. Biography Fire was born as the only daughter of Cansrel, the former King's monster advisor, and Jessa, who worked in the royal nursery. She, like her father, is able to manipulate and read people's minds. Shortly after her birth her father took her from King's City and sent her to his own estate in the Little Grays. She grew up in the company of Brocker and Archer, with both of whom she became close friends. Brocker also took care of Fire's education and provided for musical lessons. Her father only visited occasionally and his visits, while longed for by Fire, usually also left her with bad memories. As a child Fire had had a puppy named " Twy", whom she had selected from a litter belonging to Brocker. Fire chose Twy because he limped and wouldn't be useful for any work. When he nipped her fingers once and thus made Fire cry Cansrel manipulated the puppies mind to run away. As a young girl Fire also formed a close friendship with a maid, which Cansrel didn't approve of. Thus he arranged a marriage for her friend to separate her from Fire. Gladly he didn't disapprove of Fire's love affair with Archer. From Brocker Fire learned about things happening in King's City, amongst other the continued e between Cansrel and Prince Brigan. One day it seemed as though both would kill each other and Fire intervened. She manipulated her father's mind into thinking the leopard monster he held in a cage was his own baby and after he had opened the cage the monster killed him. Fire was very distressed after this. Physical description Fire's vivid colored hair, along with her deep green eyes, give her away as a monster. Her hair ranges from orange over hues of red to pink and will influence people and other monsters when uncovered. Fire usually covers her hair and only leaves it uncovered when she is alone or in the company of dear friends like Archer, Roen or her guards, since unexperienced people can feel extreme love or hate when they see her hair, and monsters will attack her upon seeing her hair. She has several scars all over her body, which come from both human assailants and monsters. At the end of Fire, her two of her fingers are frostbitten, and have to be amputated after she escapes from Leck. Personality and traits Fire grew up watching her father torture animals, as well as people, with his abilities. She only manipulates someone's mind when it is necessary, and very rarely uses it for her own selfish reason, which proves that she has a good heart, and knows right from wrong. Also, the pets she chooses indicates that she likes to be around people, or animals, that are in the same situation she is in. She chose the puppy that limped. She also bought her horse, Small, from Cutter (a cruel animal and monster breeder) because he didn't look like he was the best horse around, but they had an immediate bond and she dissaproved of the way Cutter treated him. Of course, since she is a half human, half monster, she has had a rough life, either being attacked because people despise her, or because they have an overexcessive love for her. Because of monster attacks and other things, she was forced to learn self defense at a young age, and therefore matured at a young age. She tried her best to love Cansrel because he was her father, but she realized that he was cruel and manipulative and she eventually tricked him into his own death. He trained her to be more powerful, and tried to teach her his cruel ways. She was eventually able to control her own father's mind, making him think things he would never usualy think. However, she was still modest, not just about her powers, but her physical appearance, which is how people marked her as a monster. Skills and abilities Fire is an exceptional musician, and especially enjoys playing the fiddle. On Archer's holdings, Fire gave lessons in music, which also served the purpose of enabling her to tap their neighbours' minds to ensure they are still on King Nash's side. In addition she is very good at archery, which she learned from Archer. Fire can manipulate the minds of people around her unless, on the very rare ocassion, they learn to guard their minds. Fire does not choose to use this power very often due to her father's crimes. Relationships Brocker and Archer are the only ones that can make Fire laugh, and Small, her horse, is the only one that can make Fire happy. She and Archer love each other, but Fire is usually the one who has to restrain Archer from giggitying her gashmoigaty. She knows her father's reputation, but she still loves him as if he were just like any other father. She originally fought with Brigan, King nash's brother, because he hated her for being a monster. But once she saves him from the raptors who were attacking his army while they were on their way to the tunnels, their relationship becomes a little less heated throughout the story. Roen and Brocker are the only two least reckless people Fire can talk to that will listen and understand her problems, and she can relate to them easier because their minds are strong so, she can really talk to them, while unable to manipulate them when she wants to avoid a certain subject. Category:Characters